Lips of an Angel OneShot
by Virgin-chan
Summary: Fue el primer shot que escribí como seguidora de SasuHina, eso ya más de seis años. Espero y les agrade, no le hecho modificaciones nomás para alegrarme como he evolucionado como escritora desde ese día hasta el día de hoy :


''Lips of an angel''

Lentamente cierro y abro mis ojos, mirando la oscura habitacion, mirando el vacio, siento un vacio interno, me haces mucha falta.

Miro a un lado de mi y se encuentra aquella novia, ojos de jade, cabello Rosado, que estaba desnuda acostada a un lado de mi.

La miro de reojo, y veo como duerme placidamente, perdida y absorta en su mundo de sueños y fantasias, donde todo es perfeto.

Yo una vez vive en ese mundo perfecto, pero por causas del destino tu te fuiste de mi lado, al enterarte que el unico chico del que realmente amaste estaba buscandote, como yo, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti.

Todos los recuerdos que pase contigo hizo que me sintiera mal, coraje y depression no son una Buena combinacion.

Ahora yo compartia mi cama con otra mujer, pero mi almohada aun guarda tu aroma, solo para mi, aun mis sabanas guardan tu calor, y aun mi colcha molda tu figura tan perfecta.

Me levanto y me dirijo al baño, prendo la luz y miro mis ojos negros y oscuros, mi cara tan demacrada y sin vida, porque tu te llevaste mi alma contigo.

Mi cabello azabache alborotado y los mechones caen sobre mi rostro, abro la llave y me lavo la cara con agua fria, es lo unico que me ayuda a pensar, quiero decirle a mi Corazon que se olvide de ti, quiero obligar a mi mente a sacar tus imagenes de mis recuerdos.

Un deseo nocturno, una pequeña botana, mi garganta esta seca, regreso a mi habitacion y busco mi pants para dormir, cubro mi desnudez poniendomelo y decido ir por un poco de agua.

Camino por el cuarto de mi departamento de dos pisos, llego a las escaleras y las bajo, tratando de no despertar a la chica que esta noche ocupaba mi cama.

Tomo la puerta del rrefrigerador cuando mi celular comienza a vibrar en la mesa, trato de ignorarlo , no deseo hablar con nadie en estos momentos.

Dejo de sonar.

Al cabo de un minuto vuelve a vibrar, hostigado y deseoso de callarlo y esperando a que la ojijade no se despierte decido contestarlo..

-S-sasuke…

Tu voz, la voz que tanto amada, esa voz proveniente de esos labios de angel habian pronunciado mi nombre, la voz que deseoso he esperado escuchar despues de tanto tiempo…

-Cariño.. porque me hablas tan tarde?...

Aun te hablaba con cariño, ternura y dulzura, nunca podria odiarte..

-Es un poco dificil hablar en estos momentos…

Te dije pensando aun en la chica que se encontraba arriba en los brazos de morfeo.

-S-sasuke e-es ho-orrible, me siento f-fatal, porque su-surras

Aunque trataras de ocultarlo escuchaba tus lagrimas caer del otro lado de la linea, escuchaba tu dolor.

-Porque lloras, esta todo bien?

me preocupe, que te Habra pasado como para que estes asi..

-p-porque susurras?

Dijiste sollozando pero con tu habitual tartamudeo

-Tengo que susurrar, porque no puedo hablar muy alto…

Honey why are you calling me so late?

It's kinda hard to talk right now

Honey why are you crying, is everything okay?

I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud

-Porque?

Preguntaste inocente y confusa…

-eto…

Como podia decirte que ella se encontraba en la siguiente habitacion, como decirte que habia compartido mi noche con ella, como decirte que desearia que ella fueras tu…

Pero todo salio mal, no salio acorde al plan, tal vez no eramos compatibles, alomejor nunca estuvimos destinados a estar juntos..

-sasuke?

Well, my girl's in the next room

Sometimes I wish she was you

I guess we never really moved on

Si supieras que tan feliz y bueno me hace escuchar tu voz diciendo mi nombre, me enloquece, suena tan dulce, un canto angelical que hasta los angeles y sopranos te han de envidiar, pero que mas se podia esperar de unos labios de angel.

Solo escuchar una frase un susurro tuyo me hace estremecer.

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words it makes me weak

Nunca quise decirte adios, nunca quise alejarme de tu lado, pero asi tuvo que hacer.

Tu siempre que tuviste un problema me hacias caer a tus pies, te entregabas a mi, pero solo por despecho, nunca por amor, y yo era lo unico que te entregaba en tus noches de lujuria, cuando el no te daba lo que querias, el no te daba amor, como yo siempre te lo di.

Simple me hiciste dificil ser fiel…Siempre me es dificil cuando estoy a tu lado,

Abandono mi realidad por entregarme a ti.. pero que se puede esperar, con unos labios de angel…

And I never wanna say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

-Abreme estoy aqui afuera en tu puerta

Colgaste despues de estas palabras, mi Corazon se acelero, tantas veces estabas detras de mi puerta y de un dia para otro desapareciste.

Solo regresabas a ponerte tras mi puerta solo para darte lo unico que el no te daba, amor…

Pero solo eran tus noches de lujuria en las que participaba, cuando el no te alcanzaba a sastifacer tus mas bajos instintos.

Como negarlo.. si la carne es debil…

Te cumplia tus deseos, pero tu nunca te diste cuenta que lo unico que te daba era amor, no lujuria.

Pero desapareciste, dejaste de estar detras de mi puerta por mucho tiempo y hoy, precisamente esta noche tenias que volver a ponerte detras de mi puerta.

Mi respiracion se acelero y tome la perilla entre mis dedos, respire profundamente tres veces, escuche como movias la pierna y el tacon de tu zapato shasqueaba con el piso, tu impaciencia siempre me causo algo de gracia.

Toda tu siempre fuiste perfecta.

Despues de tanto tiempo, que te diria? Que haria? Y si la chica que estaba en mi cama se daba cuenta de esto.. que haria?

Todo esto no tenia sentido, ya que la unica respuesta siempre fuiste tu..siempre tu eres la respuesta a todos mis sueños, mis locuras, mis pensamientos, mis acciones.. como lograste clavarte en mi Corazon.

Gire la perilla y abri la puerta y te vi, directo a los ojos..Tanto tiempo sin verlos, en realidad los extrañaba mucho…

Esos ojos perlas algo irritados, te volvia ver despues de mucho tiempo y todavia yo reaccionaba igual, ese revoloteo en el estomago, esa sudoracion de manos y ese acelerado palpitar de mi Corazon.

Mis labios estaban resecos asi que con lengua los moje.

Trate de salir de mi trance y te examine de pies a cabeza.

Venias con un gran abrigo negro que te llegaba debajo de las rodillas, tu cabello azulado y largo algo humedo por el clima del dia de hoy.

Te abrazabas a ti misma, como buscando calor en tus propios brazos.

Entonces.. asi era todo, otra vez estabas delante de mi..

Con un ademan de la mano te invite a pasar y entraste con pasos torpes, contuve una risita, pero solo pude cerrar la puerta tras de mi.

-es gracioso que me llamaras esta noche…

Te dije serio y frio como siempre, pero esbozandote una media sonrisa…

-Te he estado soñando estas ultimas noches, pense en darte una vuelta

-Yo tambien sueño contigo….

Senti mi corazon acelarado, te habias acordado de mi, aunque sea en sueños, pero yo solo sueño, respiro y pienso en ti..

Pero se vino la cruel y hostil realidad sobre mi…

Que pensaria tu novio si se entera que estuviste conmigo, de hecho, tiempo atras, ya nos habiamos peleado, sali con el ojo morado, pero por lo menos no sali con ambos ojos morados, la nariz rota y el brazo quebrado…

Rei para mis adentros de solo recordarlo… pero esto se frusto al recordar que preferiste ir a curarlo a el, él el amor de tu vida, tu primer y unico amor, que en realidad nunca te amo, pero preferiste ponerte una venda en los ojos, solo para seguir a su lado…

Serio y aun frio te dije mientras nos dirigiamos a la sala te pregunte…

-Naruto no se enojara si vienes aqui?

-No me interesa.. tu crees que le moleste?

-Si sabe que estas aqui hablando conmigo empezara de Nuevo una pelea…

-hmo.- dijiste con sonrisa arrogante.- y supongo que Sakura no me golpeara por venir a visitarte mientras ella duerme placidamente en tu cama…

-como es que…

-No soy estupida.- dijiste sonriendo de oreja o reja

Simpre tan inteligente, siempre viendo humo donde todos ven fuego, un paso mas adelante que los demas, una de las muchas razones por las que te amo.

Tan perspectiva, tan perfecta, esa eras tu, ya no recordaba tu pelea a gritos con sakura, defendias que solo eramos amigos, pero ambos sabiamos que por las noches, amigos tomaba otro sentido.

-entonces.. cuentame que te sucedio

-…

miraste en direccion a la habitacion de arriba, sabia que pensabas en que pasaria si ella se enterara…

Te encontrabas sentada en ese enorme sillon de cuero negro, me acerque silenciosamente a ti y me puse frente a ti, me agache a tu altura, tome tu menton y te obligue a mirarme..

Sentia tus ojos de asombro atravesarme, tu aliento dulce y de hiervabuena golpeaba mi rostro, me embriagaba ese aliento, tan humedo, me hacia revivir todos aquellos momentos que estuviste en mis brazos…

-No creo que ella tenga alguna pista…

Te dije con sonrisa arrogante a lo tus facciones se relajaron y me sonreiste…

It's funny that you're calling me tonight

And, yes, I've dreamt of you too

And does he know you're talking to me

Will it start a fight

No I don't think she has a clue

Me acoste en mi sillon de cuero negro y te acoste sobre mi.., tu pusiste tus manos en mi pecho y te acostaste en el.

Comenzate a hablar y a contarme lo que te afligia, que el nunca te amo en realidad….

-Sasuke, hasta ahora me di cuenta…

-hmp…

Fue lo unico que logre articular, trague saliva con dificultad.

-Al fin me di cuenta.. del unico que siempre estuvo a mi lado…

Dijiste alzando tu rostro, para quedar de frente con el mio…

Solo a mi mente venia…

Well my girl's in the next room

Sometimes I wish she was you

I guess we never really moved on

-Sasuke.. tu eres al unico a quien he amado, y me duele.. darme cuenta hasta ahorita .- dijiste con esas lagrimas en tus ojos..

Lagrimas que seque con el dorso de mi mano…

No podia, verte llorar, sentia que me desgarraba cada entraña, sentia que el Corazon me lo sacaban fria y dolorosamente.

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words it makes me weak

Tus palabras, porfin te diste cuenta de que me amas y de que yo te amo, no puedo evitar estremecerse.

Mi deseo hecho realidad…

Pero ahora yo era de sakura, era ella la que me acepto antes, ella era la que comparte mi cama en estos momentos…

And I never wanna say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

Pero con tus labios de angel eso no me importo.

Te coloque debajo de mi, yo quedando arriba de tu fragil cuerpo, te sonrei mientras tu me veias aun con esos ojos abiertos como platos…

Pero al entender lo que pretendia tu rostro se relajo…

-siempre te he amado…y ahora lo sabes…

Te dije mientras pose mis labios sobre los tuyos, tus brazos rodearon mi cuello y rodeastetus piernas a mi cintura.

Me sentia tan vivo, por fin soy feliz.

Ahora estas de Nuevo en mis brazos, esta noche te hare el amor, algo que nunca olvidaras, un amor puro y sincero, del unico hombre que enrealidad de ama.

Lentamente fui despojandote de ese gran abrigo negro, y quedaste solo con tu ropa normal.

Una blusa azul marina, de manga larga en cuello ''V'' con un pantalon negro de oficina…

Me encantaba ese atuendo, se moldeaba de acuerdo a tu figura, pero mas me gustaba, verte desnuda.

Con mis manos algo temblorosas pero decididas te quite esa blusa y la avente al piso…

Mire el escote de tu brassier y me hizo enloquecer, tus pechos con ese olor tan unico y tan propio de ti.

Te quite ese brassier negro de encaje tambien y lo tire al piso.. comenze apoderandome de tus labios, tan delgados y tan finos, saborearlos una vez mas, mordi tu labio inferior pidiendo la entrada a tu cavidad… No lo pensaste dos veces y entre abriste tu boca, lo suficiente como para que mi lengua entrara.

Una Guerra de lenguas empezo y me abrazazte fuertemente, tu aliento dulce otra vez en mi boca, quemaba mi ganganta, pero era un ardor placentero.

Puse ambas manos en tus pechos y los masajaba, pesllicaba tiernamente ese punto Rosado y sencible. Provocando que se endureciera a toque, un pequeño gemido escapo de tus labios.

Al instante entendi que querias que mi boca lo tomara.

Pero decidi hacerte sufrir, con mi dedo indice le di vueltas alrededor a ese boton erecto deceso a ser comido..

Vi como arqueabas tu espalda…

-y-ya…

Dijiste con tono seductor lleno de goze…

Rei satisfactoriamente, me gustaba que me pidieras y que adelantaras algo tan perfecto, esta vez deje el dedo y con mi lengua humeda le di vueltas al boton sin nisiquiera tocarlo…

Esto la hizo enloquecer, se revolco debajo de mi, esto me exito e hizo que mi hombria despertara…

No la hize esperar mas poes tanto ella como yo lo deseaba, lleve ese pequeño y despierto boton a mi boca, vi como se ella se arqueo placenteramente llevando ambas de sus manos a mi cabello, apretandome un poco a mi cabeza, oligandome a succionarle el Rosado boton..

Lo saboree, lo prove y lo mordi, con mi otra mano masajeaba su otro seno, hasta que el otro boton desperto, inmediatamente me lo lleve a la boca, eran unicos, ese olor que despedian me enloquecia, en realidad extrañaba tenerlos en mi rostro, golpeandome suavemente…

Aunque me encontraba solo en boxer ella aun no mostraba su sonrojo.

Quite con mis manos su estorboso pantaloon y lo tire al piso, dejandola solo en esa ropa interior tan sexy, de encaje y diminuta, la admire, su abdomen bien torneado, sus piernas largas y perfectas, sus pechos tan dulces y llamativos, todo ella era perfecta…

-Hinata .- dije en un susurro

y posei de Nuevo sus labios, salvaje y hambriento los devore, al igual que ella me devoraba a mi …

Baje mis dedos a su intimidad y lo toque suavemente, hacia pequeños movimientos circulares, pero aun asi a ella le encantaba y se exitaba con tan solo ese toque…

Pude sentir su exitacion pues su pantaleta se estaba monjando con ese liquido cremoso y pegajoso.

La mire y lentamente le quite esa molesta pantaleta, dejandola completamente desnuda ante mis ojos.

La admire de Nuevo, era la unica mujer perfecta para mis ojos.

Ella bajo sus manos algo temblorosas y se desiso de ese boxer color negro, hasta ahora no se habia sonrojado, pero al ver mi miembro bien erecto, se sonrojo hasta sus orejas, lo cual me causo gracia.. nunca me cansaria de ses color adornado en sus mejillas

Ella le daba un motivo por el cual ser bello al color carmin.

Sonrei seductoramente, ella aun seguia perpleja, habia pasado tanto tiempo, que quiza ella se habia olvidado de mi fisico.

La tome en mis brazos y la abraze…

-No pasa nada… si no lo deseas…

Pero me callo con un dulce beso, y tierno, me abrazo, correspondio a mi agarre, la tome de la cintura y la repegue mas a mi cuerpo, sentia cada centimetro de su cuerpo sobre el mio, profundizaba mas el contacto tomandola de la retaguardia y repegando su sexo con el mio.

Un gemido escapo de mis labios y pude sentir como mordio mi labio inferios seductoramente.

Pude sentir como ella imitaba mi acto y ponia sus delicadadas y finas manos en mi retaguardia, profundizando mas nuestros sexos..

No pude evitar exitarme con esto, la tome de la cadera y la sente sobre mi, comenze a moverla lentamente, ella para tratar de conseguir el goze se movia en circulos, esto me hacia enloquecer.

La movia todavia con las manos en su cadera , ella gemia y arqueaba su espalda con cada punto de placer que lo le proporcionarba, pero yo ya no aguantaba este ritmo tan lento, asi que comenze a moverte un poco mas rapido.

Tu aceptaste esto y te arqueaste mas, mas placer para proporcionarte, al igual que el placer que tu me regalabas, seguiste mi ritmo, tus pechos golpeaban violentamente mi rostro, pero no me inmutaba mas bien me exitaba mas y me hacia ir mas rapido.

Sus uñas se encajaban fuertemente en mi espalda, comenze a gemir junto con ella, no me importaba la chica pelirosada en estos momentos, pues ella no lograba llevarme al paraiso como lo hacia mi dulce Hinata.

Solo cubria los requisitos para controlas mis mas bajas instintos humanos.

Estaba al borde del orgasmo, lo sentia venir, la comenze a mover mas fuerte y violento, la embestia para conseguir ese goze.

Ella comenzo a gemir rapidamente y mas encajaba sus sus uñas en mi espalda, hasta que una mano subio a mi cabeza y se agarro de ahi.

Haria todo lo possible por que ella no olvidara nunca esta noche…

Mi Corazon se agitaba mas, ambos estabamos bañados en sudor, pero la miraba disfrutar, y eso me hacia sentir feliz y vivo.

Dio el ultimo gemido orgasmico y de Nuevo comenzo a moverse lentamente, mientras su respiracion trataba de estabilizarse.

Yo tarde unos segundos mas, pero cuando llegue fue como estar 7 segundos en el paraiso, regresar y ver a un angel sobre mi.

Tambien me relaje y me recoste en el sillon, en donde muchas veces habiamos hecho este tipo de locuras.

La recoste sobre mi y sentia su respiracion golpear mi rostro.

-sasuke…

La mire aun respirando agitadamente, me sonrio

-te amo…

Oh, palabras divinas que siempre habia querido escuchar, palabras que siempre quise que sus labios de angel me las dijera solo ami.

Un te amo eterno y duradero, por fin la espera de toda una vida habiallegado, por fin tenia a mi angel en mis brazos y solo para mi.

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words it makes me weak

Solo escucharlas me estremecio y me hizo sentir vivo, despues de tanto tiempo…

-Te amo Hinata…

Pero toda historia siempre tiene su final, sus labios de angel, su cuerpo se comenzo a hacer invisible entre mis dedos, su cuerpo se hacian petalos de rosa, petalos blancos…

Todo el sueño se estaba desvaneciendo en mis dedos, deje de sentir su peso, su cuerpo sobre el mio, sus brazos rodeandome, comenze a sentirme vacio otra vez.

Y tu cara junto con tus labios de angel desaparecieron de mi vista dejando solo petalos blancos a mi alrededor…

Unas lagrimas rebeldes querian salir al darme cuenta de que nunca serias para mi, que solo en sueños te podria tener.

Que solo cuando tu te enojaras con Él tu calmaras tus bajos instintos conmigo, solo pretendiendo ser tu amigo y tu amante nocturno, solo eso, nada mas.

Contigo soy infiel con cualquiera, porque tu eres la chica perfecta para mi, aunque yo no lo sea para ti, porque al dia siguiente le dices un te amo a aqul rubio ojiazul.

And I never wanna say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

Esos labios de angel por los que siempre caigo rendido a tus pies, esos labios por los que seria capaz de dar mi alma al mismo demonio solo por poseerlos pero…

And I never wanna say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

Que nunca podria tenerlos…

Labios prohibidos para mi.

Sali de mi fantasia, el cronometro del telefono marcaban los 4 minutos, lo tome y lo coloque en mi oreja, seguia en boxer parado en la mesa de la cocina…

-Sasuke? Que ha pasado? Porque enmudeciste? Te sucede algo?

Te escuchaba desesperada y exaltada…

A lo que solo pude contestar…

-Cariño.. porque haz llamado tan tarde?

Honey why you calling me so late?

Fin…


End file.
